HOPE
by Cheska
Summary: Serena x Darien. Faced with several devastating events. All Serena can do is hope and wait.


Title: HOPE  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
..is it PG?? *shrugs* not sure  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. They are  
owned by those who made them so quit picking on me!! *sniff*  
  
Author's Notes:   
Before anything! I'd like to thank my proofreaders and you dear readers!  
There's not much going on around here. You can  
read it if you wish to! Not much fighting..it only comes out  
for a short time then it goes on to something else. It's  
about Serena and Darien mainly.   
Now on with the story!  
  
*********************************  
  
Serena stared blankly at the cool, clear water of the lake. Forgetting   
everything that has ever happened, thinking about everything and nothing   
at the same time. She didn't know what to do considering what had   
happened not so long ago.  
  
~.~Flashback~.~  
  
"NO!! Sailor Moon!!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask..." she whispered just before the monsters were about  
to hit her all at once.  
  
Instead of getting attacked, Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of her and  
took the pain instead of her. He slumped into the ground and laid   
there motionless. The scouts came and finished them off with help  
from Sailor Moon, of course.   
  
When everything was done, they had to get Tuxedo Mask to detransform  
which took some time since he was unconscious. Then they rushed Darien Chiba  
to the hospital immediately after detransforming themselves.  
  
It took hours before a doctor came to them and told them what  
were the results and that it looked bleak.  
  
"You were the ones who brought Mr. Chiba in?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Hai, we are. How is he?" they responded.  
  
"*sigh*..it doesn't look good. He was hurt quite badly with scorch  
marks all around but it will heal and revert back to its normal state  
with time. However, his condition is unstable and he may die...there is a slight  
chance that he will live and awaken. All we can do now is wait  
and hope for the best," the doctor informed them and turned away.  
  
Once he was gone, the gang comforted Serena and told her everything  
would turn out just fine.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. Everything will be fine. Hope and the will  
to live as well as love will shine through. Even if there is a small  
amount of chance that someone can live through something so bad, there  
is still hope and that can shine through. As long as our intentions are   
pure and we believe in it. Darien won't leave you for something such as   
this, he loves you and will wake up," Mina comforted, hugging her in the end.  
  
"Mina is right, Rena. Hope and love will prevail. So don't give   
up,"the others said.  
  
~.~End flashback~.~  
  
There was more to it than that. The others didn't know what else  
went on with her life, only about Darien. No one knew actually..she  
covered up mostly everything about herself, it was all a facade.  
Getting up from the bench and pulling her hair back, she walked   
back home.  
  
*At home*  
Closing the door, Serena sat down on her bed and pulled the curtains  
close and took out a small white diary from under the floorboards.  
Opening it, she wrote on a blank page after going through others.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I haven't written for some time and I guess it's because I've been going  
through a lot of troubles. Life has been complicated lately and I have been   
thinking about what will happen to me in the future. Pluto says that   
we control our own lives and destiny, no one can control us. When she said   
that it made me wonder.  
  
If Darien and I weren't together and I wasn't the princess or Sailor Moon,  
would we still end up together in the end? If the others weren't the Sailor  
Scouts would we still be friends? I don't know...all these if's and maybe's. I'm  
confused and *sigh*..I don't know anymore....maybe, just maybe things would  
be different if we weren't scouts or princess' from the Silver Millenium.   
  
I know that I met the scouts before we were soldiers so I suppose we would  
be friends, that's the bright side. I wonder if Mina would be friends with me still,  
she probably would. We would have met sooner or later. However, I'm not sure about  
Darien. We fought a lot and before then, I did like him and our arguements. Maybe,  
just maybe, he felt the same about me. I hope so anyways.   
  
Hope, that's something that Mina told me the other day. There was a battle  
and Darien ended up in the hospital, I was so worried. The doctor told us it was  
serious and he might not have the chance to live, it was only a slight chance. All  
we can do now is wait.  
  
Mina told me that as long as hope and love is around, anything can happen.   
We'll see if what she says is right and it does happen.  
  
There is another thing that I haven't told them yet. I didn't want to say anything  
because they're already worried over Darien's condition; My parents...they were  
in a awful car crash and now they're in the same hospital as well. Sammy is there  
right now and visiting them everyday. Mom's condition isn't so bad and she might  
wake up soon. As for dad...he's still unstable. Sammy takes it really hard and I   
can't let him see that I'm in pain as well...one of us has to be strong about this and  
since I'm the oldest I should be that one. We won't say anything about this to   
anyone. We would only receive more worries and it'll just get worse.  
  
All of these problems and situations coming all at once is killing me. I just want   
it to end, but as Mina says there's hope and miracles can happen. So I'll be patient  
and wait, wait for whatever happens.  
  
That's all I'll say Dear Diary.   
  
Best wishes,  
Serena   
  
Closing the book, Serena put it away back in the floor boards and  
crept into her bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of peace and happiness,  
without worries or pain.   
  
*The Next Day, Morning*  
  
Going down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw Sammy there   
making breakfast and he greeted her.  
  
"Hey Sammy! So how's mom and dad?" Serena greeted.  
  
"No changes. Why don't you visit them?" he replied.  
  
"....I'll visit them," she replied, face down and a slight worry   
overtook her features.   
  
Sammy noticed this and gave her a hug.   
  
"Don't worry everything will turn out fine. They said mom will  
wake up soon and I believe them, "Sammy assured her.  
  
"Thanks.." she replied and gave a small smile.  
  
After breakfast, Serena prepared to go to the hospital alone since  
Sammy had to go to his usual club meetings that he joined. As   
she walked down the street, her mind drifted off as she thought of  
her parents and Darien. A slight tumble and knots formed in the pit  
of her stomach and it only got worse and she thought of the  
consequences.  
  
Once she reached the hospital, she made her way to her parent's room  
and passed by Darien's on the way. She spotted Raye and Ami going  
in and thought that they didn't see her so she went off and went in  
to her parent's room.  
  
Light filled the room and it was quiet, with the smell of flowers that  
were perched near the bed. Breathing masks were on them and an IV  
placed on their wrists.  
  
Slowly Serena sat in the middle between their beds. She placed a  
hand on her father's still arm and looked at him in silence, then  
turned her head and repeated her actions with her mother. Silently  
she bowed her head and a tear fell from her face.   
  
Unoticed, Ami and Raye followed Serena since they saw her, wondering  
why she didn't come in with them. They slightly gasped at what they  
saw and concern as well as sympathy crossed their faces as they  
saw her parent's lying there with Serena in the middle, face down.   
The two girls left and decided not to say anything of this to anyone,  
respecting her decision of not telling them.  
  
After visiting her parents, Serena went to Darien's room and saw  
two boquets of roses. Sitting down next to his bed, she took his  
hand in hers, kissing it and caressing it to her face.  
  
"Darien..please wake up soon. I can't take all of this. First my  
parents, now you. Don't leave me..please. Mina told me that hope and  
love can win over as long as our intentions are pure. I believe in  
you and I love you. I've loved you ever since that time at the art  
gallery and we posed as models, remember that? I've enjoyed our  
petty arguements every morning and looked forward to it ever   
since we fist met. I'll always love you and I'll wait for   
you," Serena said and put her head over his hand as she closed her  
eyes.  
  
Ever since that day, Serena would visit her parents and Darien  
everyday nonstop. She would feel a bit better as well, telling  
them happy news and bring a slight cheer with her. It went on  
for two months and never failed when it came to her appearance.  
Doctors and nurses who worked there knew her and smiled whenever  
she appeared. Sometimes they even treated her out to get something  
to eat. They knew who she was and what was her relationship with  
the three patients. They felt some sympathy for her and did their  
best to help her out whenever she needed comfort.  
  
As time passed on, nothing changed but Serena still felt hope inside  
of her for them.  
  
One night, under a full moon and cloudless sky, as the stars shone,  
Serena sat in the balcony looking up with tears forming in her  
eyes. She held her hands together in prayer and looked up, her hair  
down over her back.  
  
"Mother...please let everything turn out all right. I wish for  
everything to turn out for the best...I can't live without them and  
I want them to be happy. Sammy gets more worried everyday and I see  
that he cries himself to sleep as of late. The scouts look at me  
as if I might kill myself soon..and I fear that I just might if  
Darien doesn't wake up but I know better. I remember what Mina  
has said and I believe in it as well...so please mother...let  
everything be all right," Serena prayed and took one last look  
before going in and closing the windows.  
  
*Two months later, Spring*  
  
It had been exactly two months since Serena's prayer and she was  
just walking into Darien's room. She took her usual seat beside his  
bed and grabbed his hand to hers.  
  
"Hey Darien..still won't wake up I see. Well no hurry. The youma  
attacks have died down to only once a week. Isn't that great? I   
miss you Darien and I wish you would get up soon. Spring is here  
and the cherry blossom trees are going to be in full bloom soon!  
I'd like you to be up and about when it happens," Serena told him  
with a smile on her face.  
  
*That night*  
  
As Serena fell asleep beside Darien's bed, tears formed and trickled  
down her face.  
  
"Darien.." she whispered in her sleep.  
  
The tears fell one by one and dropped gently down upon his palm.  
Out the window the moon glowed softly and the stars shined brightly  
across the night sky. The moon's glow shining through the windows  
of the that room and on the princess and the prince as they slept on.  
  
*During the night*  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Quickly!" shouted one of the nurses, panic in her voice.  
  
"What do the monitors say?"  
  
"Not good!"  
  
"Treat them A.S.A.P!"  
  
During the night, quiet and harsh whispers and some shouts were heard but  
no one woke as they rushed past the doors.  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
BZZT!  
  
"Again!"  
  
BZZT!  
  
"No response!"  
  
"Wait! One of them is waking!"  
  
"Thank the light!"  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
BZZT!  
  
"I'm afraid we lost the other..."  
  
"IT's not good.."  
  
"She won't like the results..."  
  
"Afraid not.."  
  
"Put the covers on.."  
  
"*sigh* I don't like disappointing her.."  
  
"Yes..I quite agree.."  
  
*Soft footsteps were heard as they drew near a room*  
  
Serena quietly slept on as the footsteps continued on past  
and in that dim room, Serena snuggled closer as more tears  
fell from her face, this time splattering down on the covers.  
  
*DAWN*  
  
Dawn comes and in that soft early morning, the sky shimmers  
and glows with various colors. Light blue, purple, red, orange,  
yellow, white, gray, black, and dark blue.  
  
In that early morning, a shimmer of light fell across the room and  
fell upon two people.  
  
As the light flickered on Serena's face, she squinted her eyes and  
fluttered open in one quick movement.  
  
Her eyes scanned the area as she woke up. Groggily she got up  
and her eyes fell on Darien's face.  
  
"Darien.." she whispered and her eyes began to water once again as  
she grasped his hand on hers, squeezing them slightly.  
  
At that time as the sun rose over the horizon and shined brightly  
a flicker of movement fell on Darien. He slightly tightened the hold  
on Serena's hand as he finally woke up, his eyes flickering open.  
  
"Serena?" he said groggily.  
  
"Darien!" she breathed in with eyes beaming with relief and love.  
"Serena..." he said full of love.  
  
"Uhmm..Serena?" said a nurse from the doorway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We came to tell you that your mother has finally awakened. She is asleep at   
the moment, but she woke up during the night," stated the nurse.  
  
"And my father?" inquired Serena with hope.  
  
"He is..I'm afraid.." started the nurse when a flushed nurse appeared  
at the doorway.  
  
"He's awake! Brought back to life I'd say!" interrupted another nurse with  
eyes wide open and an expression of disbelief on her face.  
  
"A drastic change of events!" the first nurse said with a slightly   
surprised voice but lowered it down to calm serenity and continued  
on, "I suppose your father is awake, Serena and quite well I'd figure.  
Now if you'll excuse us, we better get back to work."  
  
As the two nurses left, Serena turned her head back to Darien  
with a relieved and happy face.  
  
"How are you doing?" Darien asked with a never altering face.  
  
"Quite well...Mina was right," she replied.  
  
"Right about what?" he asked.  
  
As she bent down to kiss his lips she smiled and brought her head  
back up, staring at him with love.  
  
"That hope and love will prevail as long as our intentions are  
true as well as pure and that we believe in it," Serena replied.  
  
*That night at her house*  
  
Serena once again grabbed her diary from beneath the floorboards  
and flipped through the pages.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again and a miracle happened. The doctors and nurses  
informed me that they're awake, all of them! Darien woke up this  
morning while mother and father woke during the night before. Father  
was believed to be dead because of heart failure but surprisingly   
during this morning he awakened and is back to full strength! It  
was a miracle they said and quite unbelivable that the ones I love  
woke up in 1-2 days!   
  
I'm quite content with the way things are going. Mina and the others  
were happy for me, when I told them what happened and they'll be   
visiting soon...  
  
Mina was right, I've learned that as long as I have love  
and hope for them, things will turn out all right as long as we want  
it badly enough. All we need is patience and a strong will.  
  
Hope and the will to live, as well as love will shine through. Even if   
there is a small amount of chance that someone can live through  
something as bad, there is still hope and that can shine through. As   
long as our intentions are pure and we believe in it.  
  
That is all for now Dear Diary.  
  
With hope,  
Serena   
  
Closing the diary, Serena smiled and sighed to herself then put  
it back in her floorboards. Getting ready for bed, Serena looked  
out at the crescent moon and the stars that twinkled under the  
night sky.  
  
"Thank you mother, thank you for bringing them back to   
me," she said and smiled up at the moon then went to bed.  
  
In the night sky, stars danced in the night sky as the moon  
smiled down on the people as they slept, and it bathed them in  
its illuminating glow. That night, people were full of hopes  
and dreams that were renewed. Love filled their hearts and   
burdens lightened.   
  
The End...  
*************************  
There's the story! I hope it's okay!! Is it??  
Comments? Bad mouthing? Nothing to kill me I hope! Tell me what you  
think? I don't know!!! *ducks behind something just in case*  
  
  



End file.
